Son of Poseidon
by ThatOneGirlNoOneNotices
Summary: What if Percy had already been at Camp when Annabeth arrived? How would this new mentor shape Annabeth into the girl she will become, and how will she change Percy into the man he will be? Could he stop Luke from turning to the other side? How will an older, more powerful, Percy change the very world? Contains older Percy. Rated T because of flirty Percy.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth

"Run Annabeth!" Luke called to me, urging me to go forward, to climb the hill to safety. We had been running for days, with monsters on our tails the entire time. Those days spent running, we barely slept or ate.

"RUN, DAMMIT!" Luke yelled. "I'll hold them off!"

There was a crash in the distance as a tree was ripped from it's roots and thrown into another tree.

"No Luke, you'll die!" Thalia yelled from where she stopped next to me.

"It's okay, I'll be okay, just get to safety!" He called, looking back at us. Behind him, a cyclops ran up, and smacked him over the head with a club. Immediately, his body crumpled to the ground.

"Luke!" Grover yelled, trying to run to where Luke fell, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Do what Luke said, we have to get to camp!" I said, trying to be strong, though tears were running down my face.

"But we can't leave him!" Grover said, crying.

"I'll get Luke, you guys go," Thalia said, running down to where Luke lie, only to be stabbed in the abdomen by a spear thrown by another cyclops.

"THALIA!" Grover and I yelled. It was hopeless, we would die. Grover couldn't fight, and all I had was a little dagger given to me by Luke.

Suddenly, an arrow flew past my ear, embedding itself in the chest of a cyclops attempting to run up to where we were standing.

"Run!" Commanded a boy, as he ran past us. "Find Chiron, he'll keep you safe! You know what to do, Grover!"

"Right, come on!" Grover, pulling my arm and running the rest of the way up the hill. Just as we passed the gate into the camp, a bright semi transparent wall burst into view, surrounding the entire perimeter of the camp.

"What's that?" I ask, stopping to look, only to be pulled once again to continue running.

"I don't know, but we can't stay here," Grover replied.

In the distance, I could still hear The sound of the single teenager, fighting an entire horde of cyclops on his own.

The camp was a large clearing, probably miles wide, and bathed in moonlight. Any clouds in the sky seemed to simply skirt around the edges of camp, leaving the sky overhead clear. It was surprisingly quiet there, as it seemed that any other 'campers' were sleeping.

A small half circle of buildings was at the far end of camp, with numerous training grounds to the right, and an open pavilion in the middle of camp. To the right, was a large house, with a wrap around front porch, and peeling brown paint. It looked like the type of house a family would have in the country, surrounded by open fields and woods. Grover took my hand and pulled me into the house.

"Grover, what happened? Where are the others?" A man, no, centaur, asked as we entered what I could only assume was the main house at the camp.

"Cyclops, sir. About ten of them. They killed Thalia, but I don't know if Luke is okay or not," Grover said, wheezing from running hard. "We would have been dead if you hadn't sent Percy."

"But what was that light?" The man asked again.

"I don't know, but it looked like a wall. I don't know if it's to keep us in, or to keep monsters out, but I don't think it came from the cyclops."

"It's a barrier, monsters can't get through it," said a new voice, and we turned to see the young fighter who saved our lives. "I don't know who put it up, but I'm glad it's there

"Percy!" Grover cheered, and ran over to hug him.

"Hey man, how've you been?" Percy asked, returning the hug.

"I assume you've taken care of the cyclops then?" Spoke the centaur.

"Yes sir, no worries," Percy said, nodding his head.

"What about Luke?" I asked.

"He's alright, I dropped him off at the medical tent. He'll wake up in a few days, I believe," Percy replied. "In fact, you two should get checked out as well."

"Go ahead and take them, Percy. I want to talk to them afterwards though, once they're alright," the man said again.

"Sure thing, Chiron," Percy replied. This man was Chiron, then. "I'll wait for you here when you get back," he said, walking from the room.

"Alright, follow me guys," Percy said, beckoning us toward him with his hand.

The med tent was only a short walk away, and the whole way there, Percy and Grover were talking and joking around. I, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about Luke and Thalia. Percy had said Luke was alive and would be okay in a few days, but what about Thalia?

"Hey, Percy?" I spoke up, nervously.

"Yeah?" He said, turning to face me and stopping just before the medical tent.

"What happened to Thalia?" I asked quietly.

"Well, uhm," he stuttered, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not exactly sure."

"Is she okay?" I asked. I was worried about my friend, whom I had grown to view as a sister.

"I don't know, I'm sorry. But right now, we need to get you checked out. I don't doubt for a second that you've got some kind of trauma, maybe some bruising they can take care of."

I nodded my head, thoughts too caught up in Thalia that I hardly noticed him leading me toward a cot.

"Hey, Solace! Come over here, would ya?" Percy called loudly, drawing my attention back to reality.

"What's a matter?" Said another teenager, coming out from behind a screen hanging from the ceiling. "Are you actually going to let me examine you for any injuries?"

"Come on Will, I'm perfectly fine!" Percy said, throwing his arms in the air, only to wince in pain.

"Sure you are, Percy. You're lucky I don't tie you to the bed," Will said.

"I didn't think you were into that, Will," Percy said, winking at the now beet red teen.

"Ju-just sit over there, Jackson, I'll be right with you," Will stuttered.

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks," Percy said, winking again, before walking to the other side of the room to lounge on a cot.

"My god, he drives me insane," Will said to himself. "Now then," he spoke up, turning to face us. "Let's get you checked out, then."

Will had me sit on a small cot, while directing another camper to take care of Grover. Luke was on the cot next to me, eyes closed and deathly pale.

"Tell me, does it hurt anywhere?" Will asked.

"Just my side, and my ankle, really," I replied, gesturing to the affected areas.

"Any trouble breathing?" He asked, putting a stethoscope to my chest.

"No."

"How old are you, then?" He asked, picking up a clipboard and writing down something.

"Ten," I replied.

"Okay," he said, putting the clipboard down. "I'm going to need you to lay back, and I will check on your leg." I nodded my head, and did as he said. He gingerly lifted my leg, asking my if it hurt while he squeezed certain parts. "You've only twisted it, you should be fine in the morning. However, looking at your ribs, it seems you've bruised them."

"Alright," I reply as he sets my leg back on the cot, but not before moving a pillow under it. Then he walked over to a small ice chest and grabbed an ice pack, setting it on my ankle.

"You don't seem to need ambrosia, but I feel like some nectar would do you some good."

"What's that?" I ask, curious.

"It's a drink of the gods, but when drunk in small amounts it has the power to aid in the healing of demigods," Will replied, turning his back and grabbing a small pitcher from a cabinet next to the ice chest. "But don't drink too much, it could also kill you."

I gave a little squeak at that tidbit of information, and he quickly reassured me. "Don't worry," he said. "We know the limits."

He then brought me a small paper Dixie cup, which was filled with a shimmery golden liquid. I lifted the cup to my lips unsure of what to expect, however I was surprised to taste chocolate milk. Upon hearing a laugh, I looked up to see Percy standing behind Will laughing at me.

"It's quite delicious, isn't it?" Percy said, slinging an arm over Will's shoulders. "I, myself, taste blue kool aid when I drink it."

"Percy," Will said, his face now blank of any emotion. "If you do not get back in that bed without a single comment, I swear to the Gods, I will _rip_ you _limb from limb._ "

"Alright, Solace. I don't want any trouble," Percy said, hands up backing away. Suddenly, he dropped his arms and sprinted out of the tent, laughing his head off.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Will roared, chasing after him. Distantly, I could hear Percy laughing loudly, before a high pitched scream echoed through the camp. A few moments later, Will returned to he tent with who I assumed to be Percy slung over his shoulder.

"Not cool," Percy muttered.

"Yeah, suck it up," Will said smiling. He then turned to me. "If I were you, I'd finish that drink, and then get some rest. If you're awake by dinner time, I'll take you to the pavilion, although I highly doubt it. Most likely you'll be out for a day, maybe two."

I nodded my head, feeling my eyes droop due to severe exhaustion. I quickly gulped down the rest of the beverage, and handed the cup to Will.

Then, despite the excitement of the day, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy (That morning)

The sunlight blinded me as I awoke, somehow perfectly angled to hit me directly in the face. Cursing Apollo, I rose out of bed, stretching and popping numerous joints, I walked slowly to the balcony that stood facing the lake.

 _Apollo sure is a dick,_ I thought to myself as I looked out over the glittering water, _but he sure does know how to make a sight._

I slowly made my way to the tall dresser that stood opposite the balcony, blindly grabbing one of my many camp shirts and boardshorts before slipping on a pair of well worn sandals and leaving the building.

As I stepped out into the morning sunlight, I noticed how strangely downcast the camp looked. Everyone was on edge, though they most likely didn't know why they were. It was almost as if the very camp itself was waiting for some terrible tragedy that would befall it.

Trying, and failing, to shrug off the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, I grabbed the small surfboard leaning up against the side of the Poseidon cabin, and made my way to the lake. Already, the weather had changed from when I had looked outside nearly 5 minutes before. Clouds covered the sunlight and the camp, though clouds rarely ever came close to the perimeter of the camp. This only worsened the feeling.

I stuck the board into the sand before holding my hands out and making a pushing pulling motion with my entire body. Gradually, the water started to follow my movements, slowly building the still water into large waves that any surfer would be ecstatic to see. Quickly, I placed my board in the water before climbing on and paddling my way to the first wave. Bracing myself on the board, I lept up and rode out the waves of the morning.

I only left the lake when the waves completely died down. Once they were past riding level, I merely sat on my board feeling the water flow around my ankles. Once it was done, I slowly paddled my way towards the shore. By now, breakfast would almost be done. With less grace than I would like to admit, I threw my board against the cabin and sprinted up to the pavilion.

Only a few kids were still there, most had already left to train and/or mess around. However, Chiron still sat in his wheelchair, parked directly next to my table. I walked over, filling a plate with numerous breakfast items, including pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and much more. I stopped quickly, sending my thanks to each of the major three Gods and dropping a pancake and sausage for each in the fire. Then, munching on a piece of bacon, I made my way to where Chiron sat.

"You feel it, don't you?" Chiron asked.

"Yes," I replied, referring to the tension that grew with every passing hour.

"I need you to place guards around the perimeter. Whatever happens, if anything does, we need to be prepared."

"Alright. I will put each Cabin on rotation throughout the day, with some of the smaller cabins combining. Will that be alright?"

"I believe that will be perfect," Chiron smiled tightly at me. "Let us hope this will pass without incident." With his final sentence, he began to wheel himself away.

"Chiron," I called out, "do you think this has anything to do with Grover's latest mission?"

"Oh, most definitely," he said over his shoulder. "I'll tell you as soon as I receive any word from him."

Although many were not happy about it, especially the Ares kids who felt that they should personally lead instead of me, the perimeter was successfully set. My own shift, along with the Hephaestus kids, would begin that evening. Until then, I set off to the duty that had been mine for over three years: training the new campers. Most would be claimed by a parent and taken into their cabin families to be trained that way, but until then it was my duty to make sure they didn't make a fool of themselves.

However today there were only one new camper, a girl named Clarisse. She was only about two years younger than me, 14 to my 16, but she was ferocious. For what she lacked in training, she made up with in pure brute force. She hadn't been claimed yet, but I had no doubts she would be an Ares kid.

"Come on Jackson, don't go easy on me!" she was complaining. I always did go easy on them, it was easier than going full force and scaring them. I loved forming connections with new campers, that way they would always have someone to turn to should they have problems. But this girl, she was different than most people I trained. This girl would never trust me or respect me if I kept going easy on her.

"If you say so, Clarisse," I reply as I take a tougher fighting stance. As soon as she took her stance, which was a little too wide, I lept forward. Bringing the flat edge of my sword I hooked her leg and lay her on the ground. From there I knocked her sword out of her hands, and knelt on her stomach with the edge of my blade at her neck.

Clarisse looked up at me with burning eyes, but they now held a deep respect for me. "Is that good enough for you?" I spoke lowly.

"Teach me," she replied with extreme seriousness.

"That's not my job," I replied, standing up. "Let your head of cabin do that."

"But I want you to teach me!" she complained as I put my armor and weapon away.

"Are you sure?" I ask, backing slowly out of the training yard.

"Positive," she replied.

"Get me cookies, and you've got a deal," I say, running out of the yard and leaving her confused.

"When is Grover due to arrive?" I ask as I lay down on the couch in the main house. Chiron was in his wheelchair holding his head in his hands.

"Three days ago," he muttered.

"What?" I replied, sitting up. "Should we send someone out to get him?"

"No, that's too dangerous. I've just received word from GRover that they are close, but he thinks something is following them."

"I'm going to double patrol. If something is chasing them, we can't let it get into the camp."

"I was thinking the same thing," Chiron said. "And I believe it would be best to inform all of the campers so they understand how serious it is." Chiron stood out of his chair and began moving towards the door.

"Wait, Chiron," I spoke up, "what does Grover think is following them?"

"Cyclopes."

News passed around the camp quickly about the announcement to be made at lunch. All sorts of rumors had already begun to it, from a god appearing, to new cabins, to a new mission. However, neither I nor Chiron did or said anything to dispel the rumors. According to Chiron, they'll find out when the find out.

When lunch did come, all of the Satyrs were sent to watch the border while the kids ate. Once most of their plates ad been cleared, Chiron stood tall. After clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, he began.

"Children, I am afraid I have some bad news for you all," he spoke. "As many of you know, the satyr named Grover has been sent to retrieve new campers. I have received word from him that they are being tracked by a monster. It is a cyclopes, most likely more than one. We need all campers to be ready should it come to a fight. I know that not all of you are fully battle trained, but those who are need to help set up a perimeter. We need to be prepared should anything happen. Any questions you have, Percy will be there." With his final sentence, Chiron simply turned and left the pavilion. Immediately, campers began to talk avidly among themselves. Some were scared, others seemed excited, mainly the Ares kids.

"Guys, calm down!" I shouted. "Those who are helping me with the perimeter need to meet me in the armory as soon as they can." I then left the pavilion as well, jogging to my destination. Once there I grabbed a vest and come gauntlets. I also grabbed a pair of lace up boots and socks I always kept stashed there. Quickly, I kicked off my flip flops and traded them for the boots. I also put on my armor and stood to wait for the others to be ready for orders. By around 2:00 pm, around twenty-five campers had showed up dressed and ready. I expected more to show up later, but as of now he numbers would do well.

I set everyone in groups of two to patrol the area. Those who were already on patrol were sent to quickly eat food, and were told to come back is they were able. Most steadily agreed as soon as the found out what it was they were guarding against.

"Percy, where do I go?" asked the last camper. He was a timid boy who didn't talk to many people, only a year younger than I, named Nico DiAngelo. He had a sister who ran off to join Artemis's hunters, and he had never fully recovered from what he thought of as her abandonment. He was small for his age, and dressed in mostly dark colors, most likely in homage to his father, Hades.

"You'll be with me," I reply. He was actually very off putting to many people, but I don't let things like that bother me. "You ready to fight some monsters?" I ask. "There are a couple cyclopes on their way."

"I'm more ready than you are, Jackson," he says, making me burst out in laughter.

"But serious talk, man, are you ready?" I reply, my face suddenly devoid of all laughter. Nico nodded, and unsheathed his sword. I pulled the bow I had strapped over my shoulder into my hands, knocking an arrow in the process.

"Then let's do this."

A deafening roar smashed its way through the forest, causing both Nico and I to cover our ears. We barely heard the shouts and screams of three kids running through the forest.

"I'll hold them off!" on yelled, seemingly male. Nico and I sprinted through the forest towards the sound. I could hear in the distance more campers fighting other cyclopes that had joined the party. Their battle calls echoed around the dense forest. As the cyclopes and kids all came into view, I pulled an arrow and shot it directly into the cyclopes' chest. The metal tip cut deep, but only wounded the monster, not killing it. However, it did slow the beast, giving me enough time to sprint past the kids and yell to Grover to get them to Chiron. As the two of them ran away, Nico finally caught up to me.

"Come on, death boy, work your magic," I shout, as I race behind the beast continually shooting arrows. All of a sudden the ground quaked beneath my feat, throwing my aim and sending an arrow into the side of the tree. However, numerous skeleton warriors began to rise from the ground, called forth by Nico himself.

"OH yeah, _that's_ what I'm talkin' bout!" I shouted, as the skeletal beings quickly overtook the cyclopes. "Nico!" I called, running over to him, "you are the _best!_ " I threw my arm around his shoulder in celebration, laughing and smiling. Nico even gave a small smile, but otherwise still kept his straight face.

"I told you I would beat you," he replied, shrugging my arm off his shoulder. He was about to say more, when a muffled moan came from a few feet away. There, lying in the underbrush, was a blonde boy, blood and dirt matted in his hair and more beginning to pool around him. Carefully, I lifted him onto my back, trying not to disturb any other wounds he might have.

"Nico, where's the other girl?" I ask quickly. "There was another girl, wasn't there?"

"Yeah," Nico says, only about ten feet away, "she's over here. But something's happening." It was true. As if she had been lying there for weeks, moss and plants were beginning to grow over her. A tree had begun growing from her abdomen where she had been stabbed. Her skin began to turn green, and her fingers melted away into tree roots.

"It's the Gods," I replied, "they're saving her." Suddenly, a bright blue light burst from the growing tree, and raced around the camp, growing as it went.

"Percy, what is that?" Nico asks, slightly frightened.

"It's a barrier of some sort," I mutter. "To keep them out, I assume."

"Or to keep us in," Nico replies.

"Well, only one way to find out," I reply. Taking a deep breath, I walk over to where the barrier had settled, shimmering a light shade of blue.

 **Guess who's back... back again...**

 **Hey y'all, new chapter. Good news, the third chapter is almost finished so yay :) Expect that some time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy (next day)

I managed to sneak out of the medical tent around 3am the next morning. Will Solace had fallen asleep in a folding chair next to the boy's-Luke I believe his name is-bed. The boy was deathly pale, his lips blue due to blood loss. His chances of survival had increased greatly as soon as some ambrosia and nectar had been forced down his throat. Now, it was just waiting for him to wake up. Some time during the night, however, young Annabeth had crawled into the bed next to him, holding him like a teddy bear.

Once I left the tent, I ran as quick as I could to my cabin, careful to avoid and nymphs or other creatures who would try and punish me. Luckily, I successfully made it. As soon as the door closed behind me, I collapsed into the bed. I didn't change my clothes or anything, and I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next few weeks went as normal as could be in a camp filled with half-blood children of Gods. Cabins pranked each other, campfire songs were sung, and my team dominated at capture the flag. Then again, it could also be because I always placed the flag in a swirling whirlpool only accessible to children of Poseidon. Finally, after lengths of peace and happiness, Chiron came to me with a grave look on his face.

"Percy, I must speak with both you and Nico. Come to the big house immediately after dinner," he said, before immediately walking away. I was too stunned to say anything. Eventually, I called over to Nico, who like me sat alone, to tell him. He nodded his head, though he looked at me in question. All I could do was shrug my shoulders, a worried look in my eyes. As quick as we both could we finished eating, even though my appetite left as soon as Chiron spoke. Then, as all of the other campers made their way to the fire pit, Nico and I made our way to the big house.

We paused when we reached the porch, looking towards each other with our anxiety written clear across our faces. With a deep breath, I reached and pulled open the screen door before stepping inside. Nico followed, his footsteps silent as a ghost's breath. As we rounded the corner where Chiron sat behind a small desk, we noticed him nursing a cup of what I assumed to be alcohol. He had a grave look on his face as he gestured to the seats set across from himself. For a while we simply sat in silence, until finally he broke it.

"I'm afraid I have terrible information I need to share with you," he paused to take a deep breath as we waited anxiously. "There had been a prophecy. We hadn't expected it to come to pass for years yet, but recent event show that it is time."

"A prophecy?" Nico asked.

"Yes, and it could be either one of you. The young girl, Thalia, could have also been a candidate, but no longer," Chiron took a large gulp of his drink, effectively finishing the cup.

"What is the prophecy?" I ask.

"It goes as follows:

 _A half-blood of the eldest gods_ _  
_ _Shall reach seventeen against all odds  
And see the world in endless sleep  
The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap  
A single choice shall end his days  
Olympus to preserve or raze._

"And that is all," he finished. "We need to prepare the both of you, and we don't have much time. Percy, you are turning seventeen in only two months. Nico, however, has almost two years. We need to figure how we can prepare you two for the hellfire that will come from this prophecy."

We fell into silence once again, before an idea came over me. It was a horrible idea, but it seemed to be the only choice. "Lotus Hotel," I say. Immediately, Nico tensed up. It was then I remembered the decades Nico and his sister had been trapped there. Immediately I hated myself for even bringing up the idea. "Nico-" I began.

"No," he interrupted. "It just might work."

"Are you sure you wish to do this," Chiron asked.

"It will protect the rest of the world. You can get us when we are needed the most. Besides, neither of us will be alone," I reply. Nico nodded along.

"When will we go?" Nico replied. His voice was short, obviously he did not want to do this. Hades, _I_ didn't want to do it. The mere idea of being trapped there again brought back memories of the time my mother and I had gone to Vegas for vacation. Unknowingly, we wandered into a trap. Of course, we were only there for a few weeks, but it was disorientating. It was how Grover found me and brought me back to camp halfblood.

"Soon, before Percy's birthday," Chiron replied.

"Can I visit my mother and say goodbye?" I asked.

"Of course," Chiron replied. He took a deep breath. "Words cannot say what this is going to do for us. You are both incredibly brave to even think of this." After we thanked him, he continued. "I will announce your departure as a lengthened quest, stating that you will not be back for quite some time. The campers do not need to hear of this."

"Of course," I replied. "We will pack tonight, and leave tomorrow morning after breakfast." I stood to leave, Nico following close behind. "Good night, sir."

"Good night."

The stars seemed dimmer as we left the big house. We walked side by side to our cabins, which were quite to each other's considering our parentage.

"I never thought I would be going back," Nico spoke, starting me and breaking the silence that had settled between us. We came to a stop in front of Zeus's cabin where we would separate.

"I know," I reply. "I forgot. If I remembered I never would have suggested it." Nico stared at the ground in front of him, before he raised his eyes to look at me. His eyes startled me, as they held a haunted look that made them seem bottomless.

"I could never forget," he replies. Then, he completely turned his back to me, and walked away. I stood, staring at his retreating form until he reached his cabin. Only then did I finally turn the other way to my own cabin. I climbed the steps in solemn silence, reaching the screen door. Instead of opening it however, I rested my head against the cool wood. _Stupid,_ I thought to myself. Suddenly, I heard a slight sniffle coming from my right. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the source of the sound, startled to see Annabeth curled up against the wall, crying.

"Annabeth?" I whispered. "What are you doing here?" I walked over to where she was sitting before crouching in front of her.

"Is Luke going to die?" she muttered through a sob.

"No, no, of course not," I assure her. "Will is taking wonderful care of him."

"But he's not waking up!" she argued. "How can he be alright if he is not waking up!"

"It's going to take some time," I said, placing my hand on her shoulder. "He's not going to leave you." Suddenly, Annabeth dove at me and wrapped her arms around my torso. After a moment of shock, I tucked her head under my chin and let the young girl cry.

"Please don't leave me," she said.

"Don't worry. We can sit here until morning if it makes you feel better," I assure her.

"No, never leave me." I didn't reply. Annabeth picked up her head and stared me in the eyes, staring as if she was dissecting me. "Promise me you'll never leave," she demanded.

"Annabeth, I-" I started, but she interrupted by once again demanding I promise her. "I promise," I whispered, and she once again tucked her head under my chin.

We sat like that for hours, and eventually she fell asleep. I, however, had no chance of sleep. All I could think about was how it would be possible to explain to her about my leaving the _very next morning._ I thought of asking Chiron if I could stay, but I knew that it wouldn't be possible. I was too close to 17, it would be too risky.

Eventually the sun rose, and I picked up Annabeth and began walking to the Athena cabin so she could sleep a little longer. She stirred a little bit when I first stood up, but eventually settled in my arms. I walked slowly to the cabin, enjoying the feeling of the sun on my skin. I passed by Nico's cabin, and noticed him sitting on the steps. I gave him a grim smile, and nodded towards him as he looked up. He looked towards Annabeth in question, and I mouthed 'later', before continuing my walk.

When I arrived at the door, I twisted Annabeth in my arms to knock on the door. Unsurprisingly, one of the campers answered it almost immediately. Athena kids were always early risers.

"What've you got there?" asked Malcolm Pace-the head counselor-as he gestured towards the sleeping girl in my arms.

"She fell asleep as we were talking last night, I didn't want to wake her," I answer. "Can you take her? I need to get back."

"Yeah, of course," he replies as he takes her from my arms.

"Thanks," I reply, before beginning my short walk back to my cabin. However, sitting on my porch was the one and only son of Hades. "What is up with people and my porch?" I asked myself.

"I mean, it's a wonderful porch, Jackson. Perfect amount of sunlight, and a lovely view of the rest of camp," Nico replied with a heavy amount of sarcasm.

"Not appreciated, man," I reply, climbing halfway up the steps and dropping down next to him. We sat, not talking to one another for a few minutes, silently watching as the camp came alive.

"I can't believe I'm going back," spoke Nico, breaking the comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry," I reply. "I shouldn't have suggested it." In truth, I felt terrible for almost forcing Nico to return to the place that had been his prison for many years.

"Don't be sorry, Percy," he said. "It's not your fault. It's our only solution." I sighed and leant back, lying flat on the porch with my legs dangling down the steps. I heaved another heavy sigh and threw my arm over my eyes.

"Do you ever just think it would be easier if we weren't born?" I ask him quietly. "Wouldn't everything be so much easier if we just didn't exist?"

"Every day, Percy," he replied as he too fell down next to me. "Every day."

We ate breakfast together at the Poseidon table, regardless of the rules. As soon as Nico sat down across from me, everyone around us began to whisper amongst themselves. Within minutes, around ten rumors began to swarm through the pavilion. They varied from close to the truth, to not even in the realm of possibility. One of my favorite of the many, was that we were planning escape to become iconic gay movie stars in Hollywood, and that this was the final meeting before our plan was going to come into action. However, much to their disappointment, Chiron stood up and addressed the rest of the campers.

"I'm sure you all have noticed something is happening," he stated. " Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson are to leave camp today. I have assigned them a lengthened quest, one that will cause them to be gone for many years." People looked towards us in confusion. "We will miss them both terribly, however we will also remember them for all they have done for this camp. They leave shortly after breakfast, and to those who wish to say goodbye can meet them at the entrance to camp. Thank you for listening."

"I guess that's our cue," I said, looking towards Nico. He sighed, before nodding his head and standing up from the table.

"Let's go, then," he replied. He picked up the backpack he had set under the table, and I grabbed the small backpack that was on the bench next to me. It felt strange to be leaving. We weren't sure how long we would be gone for, but things would not be the same once we returned.

As we walked down the dirt path to the exit, around twenty or so people began to file out behind us. For some reason, it reminded me more of a funeral march than a going away party. Suddenly, a hand pulled on my shirt, yanking me back. I turned to see young Annabeth standing there, a storm in her grey eyes.

"You promised," she said. It was then her cheeks began to rain.

"I know, I'm sorry," I reply as I get down on my knees to be eye level. "I'll be back before you know it."

"How can I trust you now?" she asked.

"You don't have to trust me, but just know that I'm not leaving you for forever."

"Percy, we need to go," Nico said, interrupting us. I watched Annabeth as she gave me one final look before latching her arms around my neck.

"Please come back," she murmured as I wrapped her in a hug.

The rest of the goodbyes consisted of playful punches, fake dramatics from Will about "losing his one true love", and an overly enthusiastic child of Aphrodite who seemed to think Will was serious. I played along happily with Will's antics until I burst into laughter when he offered me a "token to remind me of him during the dark nights" which just ended up being a pair of white cotton underwear. Chiron gave us one final goodbye, wishing us all the luck in the world. He warned us about the dangers we would face due to having two children of the big three alone in the wild. With our final goodbyes, we turned our backs to the camp, our home, and began our journey.


End file.
